Picture
by GirlWithPrettierLies
Summary: He had found this picture when he was young and used it to help him get through the harsh beatings and punishments of his father. When will he get to truly thank the person for keeping him sane? One-Shot! *Sorry this isn't a good summary real story is better!*


**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent!**

 **A/N: Hi! Sooo um this is a one-shot and when you see** _italics_ **that means that it's a time change. By the way this is modern day.**

 _5 years old..._

-o-

Tobias walks on the sidewalk next to the playground where all the children his age play, but not Tobias. He is to walk home straight from school and not talk to anyone, or else his father would punish him. As he was walking, Tobias noticed a little rectangle black and white picture on the ground. He gently picked it up and observed it. It wasn't old so Tobias guessed it had been put through a filter. He looked at the little girl in the picture, she was smiling in front of a Christmas tree holding a present, at most she was three years old. She was beautiful. He admired the picture and it brought a smile to his face. He gently put it inside of his pocket and rushed home, not wanting to be late.

-o-

 _7 years old..._

-o-

Tobias back stung as his father's belt whipped him over and over again.

"THIS IS WHAT LITTLE SHITS LIKE YOU DESERVE!" Marcus yelled loudly, violently beating every part of his back until his belt was drenched in blood. Finally he stopped, grabbed the very injured Tobias by the hand and shoved him inside of a small closet. Thankfully, Tobias had learned to keep hidden bandages inside the closet so he could at least attempt to heal himself. Although it stung, Tobias quickly wrapped his back, cleaning the blood with an old shirt he had found. Tobias looked around and it seemed as if the walls were closing in on him. No! No! No! This could not be fair for a young child his age. Most children like him had fathers and mothers who kissed their heads and got a band-aid for even the tiniest scratch. Tobias hyperventilated, watching as the walls slowly seemed to crush him. Without thinking, he pulled out the little girl's picture that he always kept in his pocket. It was slightly more wrinkled than the day he found it, but it showed how happy the girl was. He slowly breathed in and out, imagining that he was with the little girl, smiling and opening presents.

-o-

 _15 years old..._

-o-

"ASSHOLE! YOU DROVE AWAY YOUR MOTHER! YOU FUCKING SHIT! I HOPE YOU DIE IN THIS CLOSET!" Marcus said before slamming the door on him. Ever since he had become bigger, the punishments had become harsher. When he was small, his father would keep him in this closet for hours, but now he kept him in here for days, only opening the door to throw in a moldy piece of bread with a dirty glass of water. His body now was more cramped inside of the little box, but he knew what calmed him down. He took out the little girl's picture like he did every time he was thrown into the closet. He wondered where she was now and what she was doing and how old she was, but he knew he would never find out. If he did ever find this girl, he would thank her for helping him getting through these times.

-o-

 _25 years old..._

-o-

Damn, it had been a long time since Tobias had seen his father. After Tobias had gone through medical school (it was very tiring and hard, but much easier compared to the beatings) he had fled from his father's house bringing only some clothes, money, a _Fear God Alone_ poster, and the little girl's picture. He was living in an apartment and working at a great hospital. Tobias took self defense classes as well and could beat the shit out of nearly anybody, not that he would want to inflict pain on someone who didn't deserve it. He had the little girl's picture kept neatly in his pocket. over the years it had been worn out, but still was in pretty good condition considering he found it when he was about 5 years old.

Tobias had recently taking a liking to one of the nurses. She was a petite blond with eyes that shone bright blue when she was happy and dark grey when she was angry, or serious. it kind of reminded him of the sky. She had a beautiful personality and when he heard her laugh he laughed with her. Tobias wanted to muster up the courage to ask her on a date, but honestly was feared of rejection, but as soon as he saw Albert, a male nurse, talking to her, he had all the courage he could ever need.

He slowly walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She slightly jumped before turning around.

"Hi Tris!" He said smiling.

"Hi," She say returning the smile.

"So," He said nervously scratching the back of his neck, "I was wondering if maybe you would want to join me for dinner on Saturday at 7:00?"

"As in a date?" She asked. He was incredibly nervous and almost decided to the drop the idea completely until he say her eyes shine bright blue.

"Yeah,"

"I'd love to," She says smiling at him.

The date went smoothly and they both had a great laugh and believed it was the best night of their lives. Of course this date lead to many, many others until Tobias realized something after he had been with Tris for about three months. He loved her, he wanted to be the one. On one very very special date he told her that he confessed and told her that he loved her. Tris's smile was nothing compared to Tobias's as she said it back.

 _-o-_

 _26 years old..._

-o-

She was the knew that from the very start of the relationship and knew that she felt the same. She didn't judge him for his past and insisted it only made him stronger. He held a small velvet box containing an expensive, beautiful ring. He was nervous as he picked her up. He was nervous while he was driving in the moonlight. He was nervous as he parked the car and held Tris's hand as he walked towards Navy Pier. As they went on the Ferris Wheel his fear of heights completely disappeared. As soon as they got off the Ferris Wheel he knew it was now or never.

"Beatrice Prior," He said, using her full name letting her know it was something important. He then got down on one knee while pulling out the velvet box.

"I've loved since you first walked into the hospital and our love continues to grow. Your the most selfless, intelligent, and brave person I know. I'm so grateful for you being in my life, but I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore, I want to be more! Tris, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She says, tears streaming down her face. Fireworks exploded in Tobias head as he placed the ring on her finger as kissed her. They were the only ones in the world that mattered right now.

-o-

 _3 years later..._

 _-o-_

Tobias smiled as he gently pulled the picture of the little girl. It had gotten him through so, so much in life. although he still wondered where that little girl was, and if she was married or even had a boyfriend. he never truly got a chance to thank her.

"Whatcha got there?" Said Tris walking behind him, with a little baby bump.

"Just a picture" Tobias said, holding it up so she could see it.

"Where did you find that?" She asks as a look of shock appears on her face.

"I found it when I was walking home from school when I was 5 years old," he said.

"That's my picture! My mother had it put specially through a filter and I lost it!" She said looking at me in awe. He smiles at her, He knew she had always been the one, the one that kept me sane. Tobias gently wraps his arms around her, giving her the most passionate kiss they had ever shared.

 **A/N: Sooo yeah this is a one-shot and I hope you like it! Please leave a review and tell me how it is! I'm still continuing Divergent PARODY and Divergent Alternate Ending, but I just wanted to write this first. Anyways...**

 **~TOODLES!**


End file.
